techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes Wiki:Merge/Zucchini
Browse All Zucchini Recipes: Zucchini Recipes by Cooking Method | Zucchini Recipes by Preparation Time |Zucchini Recipes by Cost |Zucchini Recipes by Dish Type Name Variations * yellow squash * Italian marrow squash * courgette About Zucchini Wikipedia Article About Zucchini on Wikipedia Zucchini (US, Australian, and Canadian English) or courgette (New Zealand and British English) is a small summer marrow or squash, also commonly called Italian squash. Its Latin name is Cucurbita pepo. It can either be yellow or green and generally has a similar shape to a ridged cucumber, though a few cultivars are available that produce round or bottle-shaped fruit. Unlike the cucumber it is usually served cooked, often steamed or grilled. Its flower can be eaten fried or stuffed. Zucchini is commonly thought of as a vegetable, and in layman's parlance, of course, this is more useful; however by strict definition the zucchini is a fruit, being the swollen ovary of the zucchini flower. Zucchini is one of the easiest vegetables to cultivate in a temperate climate. As such, zucchini has a reputation among home gardeners for overwhelming production, and a common type of joke among home growers revolves around creative ways of giving away unwanted zucchini to people who already have been given more than they can use. In 2005, a poll of 2,000 people revealed the courgette to be Britain's 10th favourite culinary vegetable. In Mexico, the flower (known as Flor de Calabaza) is preferred over the fruit, and is often cooked in soups or used as a filling for quesadillas. A slender, tube-shaped summer squash, have edible green, yellow, or green-and-cream skin and pale, tender flesh. Small zucchini have a finer texture and flavor and tinier seeds than fully matured zucchini; these baby zucchini are sometimes sold with their edible flowers still attached. The delicate blossoms can be used in pasta sauces or can be stuffed and sautéd. Zucchini are also known as courgettes. Production of Zucchini Buying Zucchini Zucchini Variations *Yellow squash A type of summer squash that comes in crookneck and straightneck varieties. It is much like a zucchini in shape, flavor, and texture, except that the color is yellow. Younger squash have the best flavor and are a bit sweeter than large, overripe squash. *Courgette Originated from french 'courge' meaning gourd, this is popular as 'Zucchini'. This is a marrow or squash plant, dark green skinned and white flesh. Preferred tender, used steamed, fried, baked or grilled. A Courgette is a long, green squash, that looks something like a cucumber. Preparing Zucchini Cooking Zucchini * Stir-frying Zucchini * Steaming Zucchini * Boiling Zucchini * Pan-Frying Zucchini * Roasting Zucchini * Stewing Zucchini Storing Zucchini Zucchini Nutrition *Zucchini Nutrient Charts Zucchini Nutritional Research Zucchini Recipes Add a Zucchini Recipe to Cookbookwiki: createpageform-Zucchini *Zucchini Recipes *Zucchini Recipes by Cooking Method **Stir-fry Zucchini Recipes **Steamed Zucchini Recipes **Boiled Zucchini Recipes **Pan-fry Zucchini Recipes **Roasted Zucchini Recipes **Stewed Zucchini Recipes *Zucchini Recipes by Preparation Time *Zucchini Recipes by Cost *Zucchini Recipes by Dish Type **Zucchini Soup Recipes **Zucchini Salad Recipes **Zucchini Side Dish Recipes Zucchini Related Recipes * Category Zucchini Category:Summer Squash